


{圈套/飛唐}特別關係 前傳

by Sincp



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincp/pseuds/Sincp





	{圈套/飛唐}特別關係 前傳

*不定時更文(*´∇｀*)  
*被秒屏的一篇😂😂  
——————————————————

時間點在：結婚前

孟少飛正在曬衣服  
他總是趁著唐毅不在的時候下樓  
“天氣開始轉涼了...得跟他要褲子穿了..”  
唐毅禁止他在家穿內褲，雖然他的襯衫足以遮住該遮住的地方  
曬好衣服後，他又到廚房弄點吃的  
唐毅也禁止他開火，所以桌上總是有現成的食物  
孟少飛坐到吧檯前，兩隻腿晃呀晃，腳鏈發出聲響  
“我回來了”唐毅看著鏈子從樓梯延伸到廚房  
“在做什麼？”  
“洗碗”  
“你吃什麼？”  
“桌上那碗果凍”  
“還餓嗎？”  
“....不餓”孟少飛看著唐毅身後的人。大概又是回來談公事的吧  
——不知道這傢伙會不會也給他口  
“真的不餓？”  
“嗯，我先上樓了”  
自從上次的事件發生後，唐毅也沒說清楚他們到底是什麼關係  
孟少飛有些懊惱  
“過來”唐毅命令道  
孟少飛還是乖乖走過去了  
“給你做點吃的，好好待著”  
“你有客人...”  
“晚上你餵飽我還是她餵飽我？”  
孟少飛徹底閉嘴了  
這句話唐毅希望他解讀成  
——“你比他重要”  
但孟少飛只能解讀成  
——“再吵，我就和她做”  
唐毅炒出一盤炒飯  
“試試”  
孟少飛吃了一口後，點點頭  
“吃完盤子放著就好，我在客廳談公事”  
“嗯”

孟少飛聽著客廳沒有異狀的聲音吃完炒飯  
乖乖的把盤子放好，走出廚房  
唉，果然  
那女人胸前的兩顆大饅頭就這麼暴露在唐毅面前  
孟少飛眼神死的看了一眼  
女人也回他一個驕傲的微笑  
孟少飛翻了個白眼準備上樓  
“吃完了？”唐毅不著痕跡的收回在饅頭上的那隻手  
“嗯”  
“我們今天就談到這裡吧，請便”唐毅走到孟少飛面前，一把抱起他  
“你是不是又瘦了？”  
孟少飛有些居高臨下的看著他，搖搖頭  
女人的臉上寫著不屑與看不起，盯著孟少飛  
孟少飛微微的皺眉，他真的很討厭那種臉  
唐毅注意到孟少飛的表情變化，轉身看了看  
“妳那什麼臉？”唐毅的語氣冷了幾分  
女人這時才回過神  
“合約還想不想談成了？”  
“要是再讓我看見那個表情，你連人帶合約都會一起消失”說完就上樓了

唐毅一手托著孟少飛的屁股，一手在解皮帶  
“小心頭不要撞到牆”孟少飛傾身往前親了親唐毅  
“你明知道我更喜歡另一種吻”  
“但是....”  
“但是什麼？”  
“我昨晚咬破你的舌頭了....”  
“你覺得我會有影響？”  
“會痛....”  
“沒事，你伸舌頭，我伸指頭”  
孟少飛雙腿緊緊夾住唐毅的腰，大一號的襯衫早就被扯的亂七八糟  
孟少飛有些不悅的收回舌頭  
“你幹嘛？我指頭沒拔出來呢，你拔舌頭幹嘛”  
“為什麼只有我脫.....”  
唐毅明顯感受到孟少飛格外黏人  
他又何嘗不知道是因為上次的事情和剛剛的事情，帶給他極大的不安  
“那你不要離開我的嘴啊，你可以伸手幫我脫啊”  
孟少飛點點頭又重新吻了上去，還一邊幫他解釦子  
唐毅追加到三根手指頭，不斷猛攻孟少飛的敏感點  
這也造就了孟少飛會不斷發抖的原因  
“想射了嗎？”唐毅舔舔的嘴唇  
“嗯”  
“好誠實，好乖”  
唐毅拔出手指，把自己的碩大頂了進去  
“哈啊~”孟少飛射在唐毅的腹肌上  
“你吸的好緊..”  
“太裡面了...好深....”  
“寶貝，你知道我沒有帶套嗎？”  
孟少飛驚恐的看著他  
“我要做到你懷孕”  
孟少飛有些失神  
他們從門邊做到窗邊又做到衣櫃旁最後到了床上  
“啊啊..啊~”孟少飛坐在唐毅身上，晃著腰身  
“舒服嗎？寶貝”  
“嗯....哈啊啊啊...”孟少飛任由自己的聲音失控的喊叫著  
“在這樣..下去..哈..會...會有寶寶的....”  
“我剛剛不是說了”  
“我要做到你懷孕“  
“嗯啊~想射了....哈啊...”  
唐毅坐起身，更埋進孟少飛的深處  
“我們一起”  
唐毅再次射進孟少飛的體內

孟少飛緊緊抱著他  
“我們去洗澡，寶貝”  
“等等....想親親...”  
唐毅笑了笑深深的吻住孟少飛  
“你今天怎麼了？特別黏人”  
“不喜歡嘛...？”  
“沒有，很喜歡”  
“嗯...那就好”孟少飛迷迷糊糊的快睡著了  
唐毅輕輕的把人抱起，擦乾。  
還趁人熟睡時在他的無名指上套上了戒指

“真是個讓人不省心的傢伙”  
唐毅沒有想到有一天他自己也會因為有愛人而露出幸福的微笑  
更沒有想到自己會愛的讓自己無法自拔  
他寵溺的笑了笑，便在孟少飛身旁睡下了

“別看了，再看眼睛就掉出來了”唐毅覺得有些好笑，這人已經看著自己的無名指整個早上了  
唐毅收拾好碗盤，便拿出了鑰匙  
“你要出門啦？”孟少飛抬頭問  
“沒有”唐毅單膝跪下把孟少飛的腳鍊解開  
“從今以後，束縛你的就是這枚戒指，腳鍊也用不到了”  
孟少飛撲上唐毅，在他臉上親了一大口  
“我好喜歡你啊！”  
“嗯，我也是”

fin.

「如有雷同純屬巧合♥」


End file.
